Victor Newman/Gallery
EricBraeden.jpg Victor 01.png Younger Victor 01.jpg Younger Victor 02.jpg Victor 02.png Victor 03.jpg Victor injured.JPG Niktor.JPG VictorandNikki.jpg Adam vs Victor.jpg Summer and Victor.jpg Victor-Nikki-Summary.jpg victor54.jpg Victor and Nikki786.jpg Victor disappointed.jpg victor10.jpg Victor7.jpg Nikki Victor argument.jpg JackAndVictor.jpg Abby and Victor 3.jpg victornewman.jpg victor all smug.jpg Victor and Ashley.jpg VictorChelsea.JPG Victor Chelsea cry.jpg VictorxNikki kiss.jpg VictorxNikki.jpg Victor and Adam.jpg Victor sharonevil.jpg Reed & GrampaVictor.jpg Nikki and Vic at door.png Adam and Victor in elevator.jpg Niktor 40 years wedding.jpg Niktor wedding.jpg Niktor wedding 40 years of Y&R.jpg Nikki and Victor.jpg Victor and Nikki on YR.jpg Victor Nikki Niktor.jpg victor and nikki.jpg Victor Niktor Nikki.jpg Victor and Nikki2.jpg Victor and Victoria.jpg NikkixVictor support.jpg victor greet1.jpg Victor Phyllis negotiate.png Victor shows up.jpg Niktor wedding profile.jpg Victor offers Jack a pillow.jpg Victor reminiscing.jpg Victor Phyllis Jack.jpg Phyllis angry at Jack.jpg Phyllis Jack Victor.jpg Victor shocked.PNG nikki victor shock.PNG Victor listens.PNG Phyllis puts Jack on the spot.jpg Victor & Nikki talk about the accident.jpg nikkivictor.jpg HopeVictor.jpg Mariah Victor exposed.jpg Victor and Ashely.jpg VictorxAshley.jpg Ashley and Victor.jpg AshleyxVictor.jpg Katie's Christening.jpg Victor advises Abby.jpg Victor chair.jpg Victor furious at Marco.jpg Victor eyeglasses.jpg Victor king.jpg Victor envelope.jpg Victor Ashley argue.jpg AshleyVictor.jpg Ashley-victor-nikki.jpg Phyllis Victor Jack.jpg Nikki Victor Niktor.jpg Nikki at her fake funeral.png Eric-Braeden-2.jpg victor2.jpg Banner newmans.jpg Victor in trouble.jpg Victor pretends.jpg Jack hears the news.jpg Victor & baby.jpg Katherine's memorial 01.jpg Marisa Victor.png Phyllis Victor.png victor spiteful.png VictorKnockOurPunch.gif PhyllisIanVictor.png Victor stares Adam down.png Victor opens up.png Victor phone.png Victor throws Diane from Ambulance.gif Diane vs Victor.png Diane and her enemies.jpeg Victor & Nikki Halloween.png Victor & Nikki Halloween 2.png Adam Victor.gif Victor & Jack Halloween.png Victior accuses.png Victor.png Billy & Victor find Adam.gif Victor, Stitch, jack.jpg Victor punches Adam at Gym.gif Victor Nikki Victor's Mother.jpg Victor Nikki Victoria.jpg victorkatie.gif Victor side-eye Adam.jpg VictorVictoriaSummer.jpg victordylan.jpg Victor gives Katie Birthday present.gif VictorVikPhyl.jpg VictorGun.jpg Victor punches & disowns Adam.gif Victor & Nikki Halloween 2015.jpeg Victor strangles Phyllis.jpg Victor chokes Phyllis.gif Victor chokes & throws Phyllis on bed.gif Victor choke hold Phyllis.gif Brad attacks Victor.gif Victor kills Nikki & Jack's Baby.gif Newman Christmas Party toast.png Abby, Victor, Ashley.jpg Victor smirk.jpg Victor2.png Victor smiles.jpg Jack Victor tense.jpg Vic.jpg Adam vs Victor again.jpg Victor portrait.jpg Victor Newman.gif Victoria Victor NYE Toast.gif Phyllis-Victor.jpg Nikki-Vic.jpg victor-Nikki fancy.jpg Victor nervous.png Victor Adam portrait.gif Victor gets rough with Luca.gif Victor pulls Gun on Luca.gif Natalie spying on Victor & Adam.gif Victor black and white.png Victor Jack confrontation.png Victor sad.jpeg Victor gives Summer his proxy.gif Victor clutches head.png Victor Brain Tumor Summer Helps.gif Luca visits Victor in prison.jpeg Victor Marco deal.jpeg Victor in prison.png Victor is threatened.png Victor defends himself.gif Victor beats up Bobby.gif Victor vs Bobby boy.gif Adam visits Victor in prison.jpeg Victor Ian prison.png Victor stabbed.jpeg Victor Chloe plot.jpeg Victor Adam prison.jpeg Nick punches Victor.gif Newman Thanksgiving 2016 dinner.jpg SID Victor & Adam.JPG VIctor-groom, Adam-best man.jpeg Adam is confronted.JPG Chloe victor warehouse 2.jpg Chloe victor warehouse.jpg Victor drugs & kidnaps Chloe.gif Meredith Victor kiss 2.jpg Meredith Victor kiss 1.jpg Victor Meredith Kiss 1.gif Victor Meredith Kiss 2.gif Meredith seduce.gif Meredith treats Victor.jpeg Victorme.PNG Meredith glows_.jpg hopeful meredith_.jpg VicMered.PNG Meredith treats Victor.jpeg Victor & Meredith reunion kiss.gif JT & Victor brawl.gif JT & Victor brawl 2.gif JT pushes Victor down the stairs.gif Kyle visits Victor.jpeg Victorandnikki.png Victor & Chess.png Jack argues with Victor.png Victor busts JT.png Victor confronts JT for attacking Victoria.png Victor in his home office.png Jack stands over Victor.png Nikki by Victor’s bedside.jpeg Victor unconscious.png JT stares at Victor.png JT turns off Victor’s life support.gif Victor’s Hospital ventilator.png JT visits Victor in the hospital.png Victor confronts his father.jpeg|Victor confronts his father, Albert Miller. Victor & Sabrina.jpeg|Victor marries Sabrina Costelana Adam confronts Victor.jpeg Victor hugs Victoria2.jpeg Category:Galleries